


Dancing

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie likes dancing with Peggy. I'm sometimes terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

 

Dancing had become synonymous with sadness for Peggy Carter. The man she once loved had died just before asking her out to go dancing. The woman she loved had met a similar fate and now as Peggy stands alone in the home she once shared with Angie Martinelli she turns the radio up and sways to the song she and Angie had first danced to.

She remembers the first time they danced. It had been just like this. Peggy was listening intently to the news on the radio when a slow song had come on. She was going to change it when a gentle hand stopped her. She turned to look at Angie with curiosity and Angie had only smiled at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of floor. She had been nervous at first, but Angie’s warm smile had eased her nerves.

Angie wrapped her arm around her waist and held her hand. Peggy had tentatively placed her hand on Angie’s shoulder. They waltzed slowly around, never breaking eye-contact. Neither one of them knew who leaned in first, but that was the first time they had kissed. The kiss itself was slow, each woman testing the boundaries. Once they broke apart, Angie had smiled so brightly and then rested her head against Peggy’s shoulder. They had stayed like that for some time, just holding each other and swaying together.

They danced often in the privacy of their home. Whenever any song came on the radio, Angie would always pull her close and they would dance. Sometimes the songs were slow and sometimes they were a bit faster. Peggy didn’t mind, in fact she loved it when Angie would hold her. Angie was warm and soft and Peggy was falling in love with her.

Their first time together had been due to their dancing. Peggy had been holding Angie from behind with her arms around her waist, slowly swaying to the music. Their hips were in sync and Angie was inadvertently moving her hips against Peggy’s front. Peggy trailed kisses down Angie’s neck and then Angie had turned around and kissed her hard. Peggy had returned the kiss with just as much passion as they made their way to Peggy’s bedroom. Neither had ever been with a woman, so their first time was slow and each took their time mapping the other’s body. Peggy woke up the next morning and felt safe and warm for the first time in her life. That was the first time either had said ‘I love you.’

Then another song comes on the radio, it was the same song that was playing on that terrible Saturday night. Angie had suggested they go out for a night on the town. Peggy had reluctantly agreed. Peggy didn’t change the song, instead she let it play as she swayed alone to the music. Flashes from that night began to flood her vision.

“Hey English, you busy Saturday night?” Angie asked her. Peggy had been visiting Angie at work. They had been the only two in the restaurant.

Peggy was sure her week was booked with the fight against Leviathan and finding the Russian assassin Dottie. But with the hopeful look on Angie’s face, Peggy couldn’t say no to her. “I suppose I could spare a couple of hours, why?”

“I thought you and I would go out dancing.” Angie replied.

“Dancing? As in a date? In public?” Peggy knew that their relationship would not be received well by others.

The thought gave her an expression that worried Angie. “Or we don’t have to, it was just an idea.”

“No, no, I’d love to.” Peggy placed her hand on top of Angie’s as reassurance.

Angie smiled at that motion. “Okay, great!”

Angie had made sure to get dressed before Peggy got home from work. She was in a simple black dress that fit her just right. Peggy had smiled brightly when she walked through the door, she had been looking forward to their date all day. She even bought a rose for Angie. Once she had gotten dressed in a simple blue dress, they had left for a dance hall where only women frequented.

They had a few drinks and they danced on the floor to fast songs and slow songs. They laughed together and even kissed, knowing they wouldn’t be judged or worse by the women around them. Then everything changed. A shot echoed through the hall. Dottie, the assassin was standing at the front looking right at Peggy with her gun pointed up towards the ceiling. Then she pointed her gun at Peggy, before she could even react, Angie was in front of her and Dottie was firing her weapon.

Her world stopped. Angie was falling backwards and Peggy caught her. She gently laid her down on the ground and applied pressure to the wound in her side. Angie winced and tears rolled down her face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Peggy said over and over again. She knew it was her fault Angie was shot. “Angie, no please open your eyes.” Peggy’s voice begged. “Stay with me please.”

Angie opened her eyes and reached out with her hand to take one of Peggy’s. She squeezed it tight willing the pain to go away. “Guess I kinda ruined our date, huh?” She tried to joke, but laughing only made it worse.

“I’ve had worse dates.” Peggy tried to keep her talking and not focused on the wound in her side. Angie laughed again and then grimaced. She squeezed Peggy’s hand harder.

“Peggy,” Angie choked out, “if I don’t make it-”

“Don’t say that.” Peggy cut her off.

“Just know,” she reached up and cupped Peggy’s cheek “just know that I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Peggy choked out, tears were rolling down her face. Angie smiled and her eyes locked on Peggy’s then something in them darkened and her hand fell from Peggy’s face. Angie Martinelli was gone.

“Angie?” Peggy begged. “Angie?” She had closed Angie’s eyes and held her close as she cried.

Now as she stands in the home that they used to share, Peggy is dancing alone with only the memory of the woman she loves to keep her company.


End file.
